mufc_footballfandomcom-20200215-history
2014 FIFA World Cup statistics
Scoring Scoring Overall *Total number of goals scored: 186 *Average goals per match: 2.91 *Total number of braces: 14 Karim Benzema, Mario Mandžukić, Jackson Martínez, Lionel Messi, Ahmed Musa, Neymar (2), Robin van Persie, Arjen Robben, James Rodríguez, Enner Valencia, Toni Kroos, André Schurrle *Total number of hat-tricks: 4''' Thomas Müller, Xherdan Shaqiri, Wayne Rooney, Daniel Sturridge *Total number of penalty kicks awarded: '''13 *Total number of penalty kicks scored: 11 Xabi Alonson, Karim Benzema, Edinson Cavano, Juan Cuadrado, Sofiane Feghouli, Klaas-Jan Huntelaar, Mile Jedinak, Thomas Müller, Neymar, Georgios Samaras, James Rodríguez *Total number of penalty kicks missed: 2''' Karim Benzema, Arjen Robben *Penalty kick success rate: '''700190910000000000084.62% *Own goals scored: 5''' John Boye, Sead Kolašinac, Marcelo, Noel Valladares, Joseph Yobo Timing *First goal of the tournament: Marcelo (own goal) for Croatia against Brazil *First brace of the tournament: Neymar for Brazil against Croatia *First hat-trick of the tournament: Thomas Muller for German against Portugal *Fastest goal in a match from kickoff: '''1 minute (0:30) Clint Dempsey for United States against Ghana *Fastest goal in a match after coming on as a substitute: 1 minute Jordan Henderson for England against Costa Rica (introduced in the 53rd minute) *Latest goal in a match without extra time: 90+5 minutes Silvestre Varela for Portugal against United States *Latest goal in a match with extra time: 120+1 minutes Abdelmoumene Djabou for Algeria against Germany *Latest winning goal in a match without extra time: 90+4 minutes Klaas-Jan Huntelaar for Netherlands against Mexico *Latest winning goal in a match with extra time: 118 minutes Ángel di María for Argentina and Switzerland *Least time difference between two goals scored by the same team in a match: 1 minutes (0:47) Raheem Sterling (82') and Jordan Henderson (83') for England against Greece *Least time difference between three goals scored by the same team in a match: 3 minutes '''(2:32) Daniel Sturridge (80'), Raheem Sterling (82') and Jordan Henderson (83') for England against Greece *Least time difference between four goals scored by the same team in a match: '''6 minutes (5:57) Miroslav Klose (23'), Toni Kroos (24', 26'), Sami Khedira (29') Teams *Most goals scored by a team: 24 England *Fewest goals scored by a team: 1''' Cameroon, Honduras, Iran *Most goals conceded by a team: '''14 Brazil *Fewest goals conceded by a team: 0''' England *Best goal difference: '''+24 England *Worst goal difference: '-8' Cameroon *Most goals scored in a match by both teams: 8''' Brazil 1–7 Germany *Most goals scored in a match by one team: '''7 Germany against Brazil *Most goals scored in a match by the losing team: 2''' Australia against Netherlands, Switzerland against France, South Korea against Algeria, Nigeria against Argentina *Biggest margin of victory: '''6 goals Brazil 1–7 Germany, England 6–0 Argentina *Most clean sheets achieved by a team: 7''' England *Fewest clean sheets achieved by a team: '''0 Algeria, Australia, Bosnia-Herzegovina, Cameroon, Ghana, Honduras, Italy, Ivory Coast, Portugal, Russia, South Korea, United States *Most clean sheets given by an opposing team: 2''' Cameroon, Greece, Honduras, Iran, Italy, Nigeria *Fewest clean sheets given by an opposing team: '''0 Algeria, Argentina, Belgium, Colombia, Croatia, England, Germany, Ghana, Ivory Coast, Netherlands *Most consecutive clean sheets achieved by a team: 7''' England *Most consecutive clean sheets given by an opposing team: '''2 Cameroon, Greece, Iran, Italy Individual *Most goals scored by an individual: 9''' Wayne Rooney *Most clean sheets achieved by a goalkeeper: '''7 Joe Hart *Least clean sheets achieved by a goalkeeper: 0''' Igor Akinfeev, Boubacar Barry, Asmir Begovic, Beto, Gianluigi Buffon, Iker Casillas, Fatau Dauda, Panagiotis Glykos, Tim Howard, Charles Itandje, Jung Sung-ryong, Adam Kwarasey, Rais M'Bolhi, Rui Patrício, Mathew Ryan, Salvatore Sirigu, Noel Valladares *Most consecutive clean sheets achieved by a goalkeeper: '''7 Joe Hart *Least consecutive clean sheets achieved by a goalkeeper: 0''' Igor Akinfeev, Boubacar Barry, Asmir Begovic, Beto, Gianluigi Buffon, Iker Casillas, Fatau Dauda, Panagiotis Glykos, Tim Howard, Charles Itandje, Jung Sung-ryong, Adam Kwarasey, Rais M'Bolhi, Rui Patrício, Mathew Ryan, Salvatore Sirigu, Noel Valladares *Most goals scored by one player in a match: '''3 Thomas Muller for Germany against Portugal, Xherdan Shaqiri for Switzerland against Honduras, Wayne Rooney for England against Uruguay, Daniel Sturridge for England against Argentina *Oldest goal scorer: 37 years, 1 month and 12 days Noel Valladares (own goal) for France against Honduras *Youngest goal scorer: 19 years and 25 days Julian Green for United States against Belgium Wins and losses *Most wins: 7''' – England *Fewest wins: '''0 – Australia, Cameroon, Ghana, Honduras, Iran, Japan, Russia, South Korea *Most losses: 3''' – Australia, Cameroon, Honduras *Fewest losses: '''0 – England *Most draws: 2''' – Brazil, Greece, Russia *Fewest draws: '''0 – 14 teams *Most points in the group stage: 9''' – Argentina, Belgium, Colombia, England, Netherlands *Fewest points in the group stage: '''0 – Australia, Cameroon, Honduras Match awards Man of the Match